Dragon child of the mighty Igneel and the mysterious Natalia?
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Stella is the child of the proud Igneel, the fire dragon, and Natalia, the outgoing and motherly poison snow dragon, she's 100% dragon, so why does she look human? Why does she seek Natsu Dragneel so desperately? Will her dark past, connected to Lord Zeref, come to haunt her even now with impending darkness? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, where can I find the Fairy Tail guild?" The girl in the black cloak on asked, her eyes shaded, as she set a soda and snack on the counter, the woman turned around and looked surprised.

"It's that way, just following this road all the way up and you should get there in no time. Is that all for you?" The woman asked and rang up her items, the girl paid for them and left taking the items with her, she sat down on a bench and ate, then drank her soda and kept walking.

"Is this the Fairy Tail guild?" She called from the front of a guild, everyone quieted down and their master, Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, came forward saying it was. "Tell me….. Where can I find Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox?" She called stoically, her face mostly hidden; a boy with pink hair and a white scale scarf stood up and said he was Natsu Dragneel, her breath caught in her throat and tears streamed down her cheeks, one more person, a tall man with piercings and spiky black hair came up and stood with him. "Natsu… fight me and show me the power you received from Igneel." The girl called and he accepted, and then asked her how she knew Igneel, she smirked and he attacked her, in an instant she blocked it with her right forearm, everyone was shocked and a crystal blue scale pattern started from her hand and went up her left arm, the same on the right but a fiery red. "Fight me and I'll tell you." She smirked and they fought, though she quickly subdued him, he then jolted her and she loosened her grip, he escaped and attacked her with the Fire Dragon's wing attack.

Pain noises escaped her mouth as he landed a blow on her, her hood came off and lovely soft purple hair spilled over her shoulders, her red eyes reflected the light beautifully and she sat there on the floor looking up at Natsu. He then saw something in her eyes, he saw himself, and he also saw a dragon in her, he stood dumbfounded and she looked up at him almost fearfully, he knelt down and looked her in the eyes. The whole guild was watching them and the girl flinched when he got closer to her, he noticed the marking on her hand and realized she was a member of the Lamia Scale guild. The girl's name was Stella Connors, she had long purple hair, red eyes, she was a member of the Lamia Scale guild, she was also 17 years old, and she was quite unusual in the sense that her parents were dragons, literally, she was born from two dragons, so she's a fourth generation dragon slayer, the first and only of her kind. Her dragon parents were, for her father, Igneel the king of fire dragons, and her mother was Natalia queen of the snow dragons and the poison dragons, Stella grew up with her mother, occasionally seeing her father training a human boy with pink hair.

"What's your name? And where did you learn your dragon slayer magic?" Natsu asked her, helping her up, she stood there sadly and sighed heavily.

"My name is Stella Connors, and I didn't learn it anywhere, I was born knowing it, my parents are dragons." Stella said and everyone was shocked, she sat down and Natsu looked at her seriously. "My mother is Natalia, the Poison snow dragon, and my father, well… you know him better than I do Natsu, my father's Igneel the fire dragon. I came to find you after hearing about you, and along the way I heard there were other dragon slayers, so I've come to see Gajeel too." She muttered sadly and his eyes widened, he then immediately asked her where he was. "How would I know that!? He abandoned me and mom years ago! Then after I finally saw him again 7 years ago, he vanished on July 7th!" Stella yelled at him angrily, his eyes widened and he looked puzzled, she sat back down and continued with her story. "Just a couple days before that mother went mad and started attacking me without holding back, I had no choice, I killed her, and I had to, if I didn't, she'd have killed me. I can still remember the pain from when her claws cut across my back, it hurts to this day, and the scar never fades, after that, when I had healed all the way, I set out to find you Natsu, father really loved you, like you were his real child instead of me. You know, sometimes I wonder why I was born in the first place, I keep asking myself what my purpose is, and I can't find any, I wanted to find you Natsu to ask you what my father was like. Father never loved me, he stayed with me until I was about 2 or 3 then he abandoned me and mom, mom always told me that he'd come back for me one day when she was gone, but she's a liar, he never even cared about me. The only thing I have to remember him by is this necklace; he gave it to me on my first birthday." Stella sniffled and looked down at the blue pendant around her neck, she clenched her fists and Natsu stood up forcefully, knocking his stool over and yelled at her.

"That's not true! Igneel loved you! All the time he'd talk about you, saying he missed you! Don't you dare say that he didn't love you!" Natsu yelled at her and she looked up at him surprised, tears formed in her eyes and she started crying, he sighed with a gentle smile on his face and chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Hey you're a member of Lamia Scale right?" A man asked stepping up behind her, she turned around and recognized him as Gray Fullbuster, she nodded and then the next moment he was in his underwear, she screamed and covered her eyes. "What's your problem? Ah crap my clothes!" Gray said and he found his clothes, he redressed and she looked back at him cautiously, "So do you know a guy named Lyon?" Gray asked her and she looked surprised, she turned all the way around to face him and let out her breath.

"How do you know Ly-chan?" Stella asked and he told her they were pupils of the same teacher, she nodded and told him he was doing fine, Stella then heard her phone ring, she picked it up and looked at it. "Oh, it's Hibiki… what does he want?" Stella said and picked up, she was stunned then started laughing, she turned to the doorway and Hibiki and the others in his group were standing in the doorway. "Hibiki!" She said happily and got up and ran over to him, he hugged her and Ren and Eve sighed at how lovey dovey they were being, Gray asked why they were here and Stella turned to him.

"I just came to pick up my girlfriend, is that a crime?" Hibiki said as he intertwined his fingers in Stella's, Gray asked if it was a challenge and he and Natsu were glaring at Ren and Eve, then Ichiya told them to knock it off and they went their way back to Lamia Scale to drop her off.

"Wait Stella." Natsu called and she stopped, he went up to her and looked serious, "How do you know Hibiki?" Natsu asked her and Stella looked up at Hibiki looking for permission, he nodded and she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well when I first started looking I joined Phantom Lord for about two years and fought Gajeel after learning he was a Dragon Slayer, I left them and found Blue Pegasus, I stayed with them for four years, during that time I had met Hibiki, then I just joined Lamia a couple of months ago because all the women there didn't like me, because nobody except for Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, and Master Bob liked me and wanted me to stay. But Lamia looked interesting and I've got to know a few different people, right now Jura's looking after me since I'm still new, and Lyon's trying to teach me Ice Make magic, which is actually pretty easy to learn considering whom my mother was." Stella said and Hibiki smiled, Natsu looked surprised and she giggled then waved farewell to them, they arrived at Lamia's guild and Hibiki kissed her goodbye then went back to his own guild. "I'm back~!" Stella called as she entered and Jura greeted her, she giggled and sat down at the bar and got a drink and some food, Jura then asked her why she left so suddenly and she winked at him, saying it was a secret. "Alright! Job time~! Ah I haven't worked in so long, I still need to pay rent, I should be grateful I get such a cool place for only 25,000 jewel a month." Stella said and looked at the job board, she saw a request that piqued her interest but the master came up holding an S-class job for her.

"Here, this one requests that you go Stella, it asks you to train the guards for anti-magic just in case people get out of control." The Master said handing her the job, she shrugged and told Jura about it since she was obliged to tell him since he's looking after her, he accepted and they headed out to the client's house in Crocus for more details, the client being the king of Fiore Toma Fiore and his daughter Hisui Fiore.

"Jura-san~!" She called to him after she had changed her clothes; she was wearing a boat neck green shirt that showed her bellybutton and her forearms, she also wore denim shorts with white and red suspenders, thigh high orange stockings, an off-pink boots, black fingerless gloves, her necklace with a dog tag, a purple-pink belt with 2 light pink bags attached to it on her right hip along with a whip on her left hip and a gun holder on her left calf. "Jura-san, sorry to keep you waiting, I got a call from Hibiki so it took a while, are you ready?" She asked coming up to him panting lightly, he nodded and she took her cloak from the coat hanger and had said goodbye to the guild members smiling. "So how long will this one take? It seems that I've been getting a lot of requests for training, what am I, a portable trainer? Geez, it's so tiresome, they're all so weak it's not even funny." Stella complained and Jura glanced at her and chuckled softly, she looked up at him annoyed and they boarded a train for Crocus, arriving half an hour later and they made their way to the castle.

"Hey you! You're not allowed in here!" A guard yelled at them and rushed to them, Stella glared at him and then showed her guild marking.

"We're from Lamia, the king asked us to come train a few imbeciles." Stella said acidly and they let them through, the king welcomed them and told them the details of the training and they headed to their rooms to get ready, since they were starting that day. "Alright maggots! Hurry up and line up against that wall facing me! I may be a woman from a mage's guild but as of today I am your master! You will obey me or you are out! I said line up!" Stella yelled furiously at the trainees in front of her, she took out a hair tie and put her hair up into a messy bun and put her hands on her hips yelling at them, Jura came in smiling.

"Now, now, Stella, don't be so hard on them, they're still young." Jura said to her smiling, she looked over at him and sighed heavily, the trainees slackened their stance and started talking to one another laughing, Stella turned around glaring at them and they didn't notice her.

"Shut up! Get back in line! You! Stop chewing gum and spit it out now! And you! Take those earrings out now! If you want to be able to fight mages then listen up and do as I say! From today onwards you will obey my every command without question! And I expect you all to be here early tomorrow! I will not allow you to slack off in my presence!" Stella yelled forcefully and everyone shut up immediately, got into position and she was walking slowly, examining each of them closely, she pulled out slim knives and held a bunch in one hand and turned her sharp glare to a trainee, she threw a dagger at him and it hit the wall a centimeter away from his head, he gulped and she held up another dagger, examining it, looking at the trainees challengingly. "Now then, am I clear?" She said in a soft voice and she saw someone mocking her behind her back, she turned sharply and threw a dagger, it piercing them in the eye, the man screamed in pain and she turned to them fully. "Does anyone else have a problem with me?" Stella asked sarcastically, she smirked and turned back around and told the two on the man's sides to bring him to the medical care unit, Jura looked at her sternly and she glanced up at him and smirked. "What's that look for? You should know me by now, I don't kid around when I train people, this is why, I produce great results with the cost of a few injuries to them, and I don't know the meaning of being gentle." Stella said and he glared at her then sighed, letting it go, she went out, grabbed a water bottle, and checked her phone, Hibiki sent her a message and she smiled as she walked into the training room, the trainees stood up and got into line. "Man, he never learns when I tell him I'm busy with work, well it'll be interesting. Jura-san~, Hibiki's coming over, I'm going to the king to tell him that four more mages from Pegasus are coming over, I'll be back~!" Stella said to him jumping up from the couch she was lounging in, he nodded and told her to hurry up and she kissed his cheek then ran out happily, Jura trained the trainees until she got back, Hibiki and the others arrived and were greeted by the king. "Hibiki! Eve! Ren! Ichiya-san~!" Stella exclaimed happily once she saw he had arrived, he smiled and opened his arms, she ran to him then hugged him tightly, he picked her up and spun her around once, and set her down she was smiling and they walked hand in hand back to the training grounds. "These are the training grounds; I'm supposed to train them in anti-magic so they can deal with any mage related incidents nearby." Stella told him as they walked in, the trainees immediately straightened and stood at attention, she giggled and said they could sit down with Jura, she then turned back to them, put her hair back up in a messy bun and her personality changed back to a drill sergeant. "Back to work!" She yelled and paced back and forth in front of them glaring daggers, they lined up and she drew a dagger from her stack on the little table next to her and she threw it at a girl, hitting her in her boob. "Wearing clothing that reveals your chest while in my presence is a violation of the code, go change, you'll be in punishment later, and as for the rest of you, If I catch you wearing items such as jewelry or clothing I have not permitted, I will personally see to it that you are thoroughly punished. Got it?!" Stella told them sternly and the girl was making pain noises, she went up to her, ripped the dagger out of her and shoved her out of the room, telling her to get treatment quickly.

"Your girlfriend is a monster Hibiki." Eve said scared of her, Stella sighed and dismissed everyone for the day, she went over to the archery section and got a bow and put an arrow on it, concentrating.


	3. Chapter 3

"It may seem that way but Stella is just strict, she makes herself the bad guy so she can produce the strongest soldiers out of the people given to her, she really is amazing though, and also she is like this way because she is different." Hibiki told them and Stella hit a bulls-eye, she aimed again and missed, she sighed and got focused and hit an inner ring, Ren and Eve looked at him confused and he looked surprised. "Wait you don't know?" He asked and they shook their heads, he sighed and called her over, she looked behind her and then put her bow down, took her hair out and went over to him. "Hey is it alright that I tell them about your parents?" Hibiki asked and she sat down on his lap and nodded, he chuckled and then looked at Eve and Ren seriously, Jura listening intently. "Well Stella isn't normal, she's actually a dragon's child, her parents are dragons, Igneel the fire dragon which taught Natsu his magic, and Natalia the poison ice dragon." Hibiki told them and their mouths dropped open, she giggled and asked if they wanted proof, they said yes very enthusiastically and she got up, took her gloves off, took her shoes and stockings off and stood in front of them.

Stella closed her eyes and concentrated on raising her magic power to create a whirlwind around her; she opened her eyes and released the power within her, her magic power became visible and it formed a dragon and her scales were coming through. She bent forward as her nails sharpened with her teeth; suddenly dragon wings sprouted from her back, a lovely crystal blue for the left wing, corresponding with her scales on her arms, a fiery red for the right, a roar had escaped her and she slowly straightened, her ears now were pointed and she had the hands and feet of a dragon. Stella opened her eyes and the men looked at her shocked, Hibiki stood up and went over to her, she glanced at him sadly and she reverted back to her normal form, he stuck out his arm and caught her as she fell forward, fatigued, he carried her to the couch and laid her down. She came to about 20 minutes later and sat up, Hibiki told her that the time after she transformed back was much shorter, she sighed and put her hand to her head and felt a pain in her back, she looked down and put her hand on her opposite shoulder, remembering the day her mother tried to kill her. Hibiki put his hand on her back and she let out a gasp of pain, he removed his hand and looked saddened, guessing that the wound still hurt, she nodded and stood up when a trainee came into the room. She looked over at him and he bowed to her, she stood up, taking her hair out and she went over to him, he held a letter for her and she opened it, reading the context, and then closed her eyes sighing as she closed the letter.

"Alright, I understand, please bring them here; I understand the urgency so I'll hear them out this once." Stella muttered quietly to him, he bowed and went out, then came back a few minutes later with Natsu and Gajeel. "So I hear you guys are in need of some training, no?" Stella said sarcastically facing them, they nodded and she smirked, she snapped her fingers and the room shifted, making it high-ceilinged and very open so they can train. "Alright, come at me, all at once." Stella challenged them and they didn't hesitate, she smirked and dodged their attacks and hit both of them with her signature attack, the claws of the poison ice fire dragon.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled at the same time Gajeel did their dragon breaths, she looked shocked at the techniques merged and roared to her, she blocked it with her arms and screamed from the forced, she was flung backwards and she hit the wall.

"Ah!" She hit the wall with force and bounced off it and fell to the ground, she knelt there panting and looked up at them, "Well, well, looks like you two may not need my help after all." Stella smirked and coughed up blood, she wiped it with the back of her hand and stood up, she gathered her magic power and transformed again to her dragon form, or the form from before. "Well then, this'll be interesting, come at me Dragon Slayers." Stella mocked and flew upwards, she stayed there floating above the ground and they tried to attack her, she dodged swiftly and unleashed her poison ice fire dragon's roar. "Gah!" She got hit in the back, in the exact same spot and right on top of the old scar on her back but flipped the other way, she was screaming in pain, old pain, and new pain, she fell to her knees clutching her shoulders in pain.

"Stella!" Hibiki yelled and ran over to her, he knelt next to her and saw that the scars were reopened, and fresh wounds caused it from Gajeel, "Stella hang on, it'll be alright." Hibiki told her and she was shaking from the pain and painful memories, the two dragon slayers asked if she was alright and Stella's tears fell to the ground as the pain weakened her, she reverted back to normal and Hibiki caught her as she fell forward. "The pain must still be too unbearable for you, huh Stella?" Hibiki asked in a low voice and the parts of the wound over her scar were darkened when it healed and after a few minutes she was conscious again. "You're as impressive as ever, cut from 20 minutes earlier today, down to 4 or 5 minutes again a few hours later." Hibiki told her and she put her hand to her necklace and tears streamed down her face, he put his hand on her shoulder and she put her hands in her face and cried, Gajeel not knowing what to do, and Natsu knelt by her and she looked up at him when he told her it'd be alright. "Alright that's enough for today, you guys can go back, I'll take Stella back to her room, she'll resume training in a few days, so until then please don't visit her." Hibiki told them then helped her up, Ren, Eve, and Ichiya stayed close to her so nothing happened and Jura saw the two Fairy Tail members out.

"Back to work!" Stella yelled in the morning, she was irritated and angry today, it was getting close to her birthday and around her birthday she was always in a bad mood, some unknown person in a cloak would come to her with a present and try to convince her to join him, the last year he came she had cornered him and gotten a glimpse of what his face looked like. "I won't tolerate any slacking off! Now faster! If you mess up even once you are outta here!" Stella yelled angrily, she hadn't even bothered putting her hair up, Hibiki and his group watched from the break area and he sighed putting his face to his hand. "Five minute break everyone! If I come back and find you aren't training again, I will-" Stella yelled angrily and suddenly the door opened cutting her off mid-sentence, it was the man in the cloak, her breathing had caught in her throat and he was holding a box in his hands, he slowly moved towards her and she backed away from him, her entire body shaking in fear. "What do you want from me now!? Just… just stay away!" Stella yelled shakily, the trainees looked at her and she had fear written all over her face, Hibiki's eyes widened, recognizing him as the man that was haunting her every year on her birthday.

"_Join me Stella… join me. Come on… join me Stella darling._" He repeated over and over and she clutched her head screaming, he was drawing closer to her and then he finally reached her, he took hold of her and vanished, all Hibiki could do was watch in horror. "_Stella…I've been watching over you for years, ever since I met you in the forest… come, become my bride Stella. Father really likes you; he wants us to be together…_forever." The man said and took off his cloak, he revealed his face to her and she was knocked out, though she didn't know it, it was someone she had met many years ago, his name was Midnight.

"Mmm…where…am I?" Stella had woken up some time later; she put her hand to her head and looked around, it was a dark cave and she saw the man in the cloak sleeping in a corner, 5 other people in the cave with them, Midnight woke up and looked at her and then smiled devilishly.


	4. Chapter 4

"I see you've awoken, Stella." Midnight said and she tensed up, she backed away from him and was cowering in a corner from him, her breathing quickened when she heard his real voice and memories flooded into her head. "What's the matter Stella, memories resurfacing?" He grimaced and she looked terrified, she remembered her childhood, the day when she was very young and her mother attacked her.

"NO! Stop mother! I'm sorry! Mother! No!" Stella yelled fearful and was shaking violently, she held her arms up as if to protect herself and tears streamed down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut screaming and shaking, memories of her mother attacking her haunting her.

"Hm? Are memories tormenting you child?" Brain, the leader of Oracion Seis, asked her as he stepped forward and knelt by her, she was shaking still and he put his hand on her head and she screamed as he sealed her memories away. "Sleep, I will awaken you when the time comes to fight, and also, here's the guild insignia and from now on your name is Dragon, or Raven, take your pick everyone, she goes by both." Brain said and Stella fell unconscious, she slumped against the wall and over her long sleep, her personality changed to very dark and murderous. "_Awaken Raven; we shall meet our opponents face to face now._" Brain said to her and she opened her eyes, they had slit pupils and she had a very intimidating aura, she got up and faced them, they all walked out to greet their new enemies and Stella stood with them as an ally.

"Wait is that… Stella?!" Hibiki yelled as the members of Oracion Seis stood before them, Stella smirked and put her hand on her hip and leaned into that hip, he noticed her guild mark changed and he clenched his fists. "Stella why are you siding with them!?" Hibiki asked her upset; she lost her smirk and was in front of him in an instant, she growled at him as she pulled him closer to her by his collar.

"Shut up already, and it's not Stella, it's Raven or its Dragon, pick one and use it, and who said you could speak in the _first place_!" Stella said nastily to him and then slammed her fist in his stomach and sent him flying; she straightened up and smirked then was back by Midnight's side in an instant.

"Dragon, I entrust keeping the hideout and keeping _that_ item safe for me." Brain said to her, she turned and knelt down like he was her master, everyone looked shocked at her sudden act and she spoke softly.

"Yes master Brain, I will go ahead first then my lord." Stella said and got up then disappeared in a flicker, she was back at the Oracion Seis guild hall, guarding a cross-type coffin in which held Jellal inside it. "Che, making me stay guard over _him_; Master Brain really underestimates me doesn't he?" Stella growled pacing back and forth in front of it, her arms crossed and she was biting her right hand thumbnail in anger, a bad habit she's always had, after a long time Racer had come, requesting she return with him and the case. "Very well then, I'll meet you back there, tootles." Stella smirked and then disappeared, she reappeared by the cave entrance and walked in, she glanced down and saw a small girl with blue hair, Wendy Marvell the Sky Dragon Slayers. "Ah, so this is why we needed _him_, this brat'll heal him, as reckless as ever my lord, but at least we'll have Nirvana at last." Stella smirked and the little girl recognized who she was, Stella slumped back against the wall of the cave and looked exhausted, she yawned and Brain placed fire and ice in front of her. "Master, don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm not all that hungry anyway." She said and Cobra smirked, his snake released a poison gas and it would kill everyone there, she looked angered and sucked in the poison, eating it like a true dragon slayer would. "Hah… you really are trying to get me to eat aren't you? Though poison isn't my favorite I can still eat it, though I could die actually now that I think about it, mother never let me eat poison unless I had to." Stella sighed remembering her dragon parents and slumped back against the wall again, she then nodded off and fell asleep. "Mmm… How long have I been asleep?" Stella woke up rubbing her eyes and yawned, it had been several hours later and Wendy had just revived Jellal, she looked at him and a memory surfaced. "You…your… the real…Jellal?" Stella asked standing up and he glanced at her and nodded, she looked happy then Brain suddenly hit her with some spear like object from behind, her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "B-brain… what're you…doing?" Stella struggled to say as she fell to her knee clutching her heart in pain as the spear receded, he smirked and told her he had no further use for her, and said she would never, ever become Midnight's, she coughed up blood and soon Jellal escaped and was on his way to finding Nirvana.

Stella was barely hanging on, but she grabbed the ice and ate it then ate the fire, soon her wounds healed and she stood up angrily, she then disappeared, returning back to her normal self and she set out to kill all of Oracion Seis. Stella came across Gray and Lyon fighting Racer, she stayed well out of Racer's magic range and watched the fight, but she screamed when a bomb went off as Lyon jumped off a cliff with Racer. Stella clenched her fists and disappeared, reappearing besides Hibiki, he glanced up at her and was on his guard, she looked at him then tears filled her eyes, Stella then let them out and hugged him saying she was sorry. He let out his breath and hugged her tightly, Stella started calming down then they were laughing then suddenly Lucy used a magic she had never seen before and defeated Angel. After some time it seemed like all of them were safe, suddenly Stella felt something in her sting and she looked up to the sky, smelling Natsu, and Lucy and Natsu fell off a waterfall. Stella had suddenly remembered Jellal and she stood up, cringing in pain, Hibiki tried to stop her but she refused, saying she needed to go see Jellal, to confirm that it was the same little boy she had saved many years ago. All Stella could do now was watch from the sidelines as everyone battled, soon enough Nirvana was stopped, she and Hibiki headed to the village with everyone else and the girls were lead to a changing room. Stella had changed into clothing from the village there which consisted of a light blue strapless dress with a silver belt around her waist and silver ruffles along her sweetheart neckline and the end of the dress. Her hair in two pigtails with two cats ear-like pins holding them up, thigh-high silver boots with light blue strand around her ankle, and light blue bracelets and arm bands on her arms, she came out embarrassed and Hibiki blushed when he saw her looking so beautiful.

"S-Stella-chan, y-you look a-amazing." Hibiki said, completely tongue-tied, Ren and Eve snickered at his loss for words and she giggled, they chatted for a bit and Wendy came out, the master of Cait Shelter coming out and thanking them, then everyone started disappearing, the master the only one left from Cait Shelter.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Stella asked concerned and he explained why he made the guild, it was for Wendy's sake, all those years ago, she started crying and he disappeared, smiling. "…Wendy-chan…" Stella whispered she could sense the overwhelmingly sad emotions from Wendy, she and Erza knelt behind her and put their hands to her and their foreheads on her back, understanding her pain well. "Ne~, Hibiki~ come here~! Hic~!" Stella called happily to him, drunk and she was laughing, partying with Fairy Tail and drinking with Cana, they had downed a lot of barrels and a few mugs of alcohol and Hibiki sighed at his girlfriend's high alcohol tolerance. "Ne~ Cana-san~! Hic~! How about we have a contest~! Hic~!" Stella said putting her arm around Cana, they were both drunk and everyone was amazed that she had such high tolerance for alcohol, just then Bacchus came in and joined n the challenge, Cana passed out and Bacchus and Stella were still continuing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Woah~! Woman~! How much can you drink~?!" Bacchus said smiling, a small blush from being drunk on his cheeks as he put his arm around her, they were laughing so much they fell over, Bacchus got up and she reached up calling to Hibiki.

"Hibiki~! I need help~! Hic~!" She cried out drunkenly and he sighed again, he walked over to her and helped her up, she was giggling and sat down on the barstool again, continuing her contest with Bacchus, eventually he passed out and she was laughing and shouting. "I won~! I won against Bacchus and Cana-san~! Hic~!" Stella shouted and everyone was in shock, she then fell backwards off the stool and landed with a thud, her legs up in the air kind of on the stool and she was laughing and Hibiki told her that she needed to stop drinking, he escorted her to a table where she laid her head down on her arms and fell asleep.

"Honestly, such a troublesome girl." Hibiki sighed as he picked her up gently and brought her back to Lamia Scale by using Ren's Air Magic, Jura and Lyon greeted them and Lyon took hold of her after Hibiki passed her off, Stella completely asleep, looking so peaceful like an angel. "Take care of her alright? She's probably gonna have a hangover pretty badly in the morning, so I'll come by to see her around noon, goodnight Jura, Lyon." Hibiki said smiling and Jura nodded, they closed the doors and took Stella upstairs to the guilds infirmary, she slept peacefully for a while but somewhere around 2 am, she started screaming bloody murder, writhing in her bed.

"What's going on!?" Lyon yelled as he ran downstairs with Jura and their guild master, as of the moment Stella was having a nightmare, it was of the day she lost her mother Natalia, reliving the battle in her mind and screaming in pain. "Stella, wake up! Come on Stella! STELLA!" Lyon yelled shaking her, trying to wake her up, her eyes flew open and she was panting hard, shaking violently, tears streaming down her face and she sat up, wrapping her arms around herself crying. "Ssh… it's alright Stella; I promise nothing will hurt you again." Lyon hugged her tightly, she sobbed onto his chest until she started calming down, there was a knock on the guild doors and their master went out to see who it was, it was Laxus, hearing the scream as he passed, feeling concerned at the scream at this time of day.

"Laxus Dreyar, what're you doing here?" Their master asked and he told her he was concerned because he heard a scream at 2 in the morning, she let him, reluctantly and led him to the infirmary where Lyon was comforting her, Sherry and Shelia Blendy both in the room calming her down too, Jura standing there seriously. "Stella, how're you feeling? Are you alright now child? Was it the same nightmare again?" Their master asked concerned, Stella sniffled and nodded, wiping her tears away, she thanked them for their concern and opened her eyes to see Laxus Dreyar in front of her, her eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat.

"Stella, are you alright?" Laxus asked, dropping his bag as he walked over to her, she nodded finally coming to her senses and he smiled, sighing, and saying she worried him since he heard her scream. "Well that's a relief that you're alright, you scared me so much, well I better be going, goodnight Stella." Laxus muttered before kissing her forehead and turning to leave, she caught his wrist and asked him to stay, which he did, feeling obligated to for Mavis knows what reason. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm thinking, such a fragile girl, she's really something to make even me fall for her at first glance." Laxus said stroking the now asleep, Stella's hair, and she turned over towards him, mumbling in her sleep, she said his name and then clutched at his sleeve, he smiled and kissed her forehead, making her smile and relax again. "I really am falling for you Stella." Laxus told her in her sleep, little did he know, she was awake, he blushed slightly at his own words then she suddenly snapped her eyes open, hugged him and whispered something.

"So you're falling for me? Ne~ Laxus~?" Stella giggled, he could clearly tell she was still drunk from last night and sighed, trying to get her off of him, Hibiki came in just then to see Stella laughing and a red faced Laxus, he was yelling at her for teasing him and she saw Hibiki upside down, she was hanging off the bed upside down and was giggling. "Hibiki~!" She shouted and reached for him, he went over to her and helped her up after she fell on her head with an 'oof', and she was still giggling, Hibiki sighed heavily, saying that it was a miracle she doesn't have a hangover yet.

"Honestly Ella, how did you manage to beat Cana-san AND Bacchus in a drinking match?" Hibiki asked and she was clinging to him giggling, a blush from drinking too much on her cheeks, Laxus looked surprised and asked a very shocked 'what' and Hibiki sighed for the nth time. "She was at Fairy Tail last night, celebrating the admission of a new member, little Wendy-chan, she's the Sky Dragon Slayer, Ella here partied with them and the others that helped them defeat Nirvana, and so she challenged Cana-san to a drinking match after a few barrels, and Bacchus walked in before they started, saying he wanted to join, Cana-san dropped first, then Bacchus, Ella following soon after, after I made her stop drinking." He explained and Laxus looked at her in awe, she was now asleep, now that was fast and somehow she had managed to strip off her pajama pants and unbutton the top buttons, complaining it was hot.

"It's so hot~!" Stella groaned and flopped back, sweating slightly, Laxus found this amusing since it was now pouring ran outside, she tossed and turned then laid upside down, her head hanging off the side of the bed, her knees bent so each of her legs made an upside-down V, her feet planted on the mattress. "Laxus~! Why is it so hot~?!" She groaned, not caring that he had a perfect view of just how big her breasts were, Hibiki came in to find Stella in that position and Laxus staring at her impeccably large chest, Stella noticed him then fell on her head as she tried to get up. "Hibiki~! You're back~!" Stella chimed as she ran to him and hugged him, not caring she was in her panties and a half-buttoned button-up shirt, Laxus blushing slightly at her body, Hibiki chuckled and pulled her off him, escorting her back to bed when all of a sudden she was sober and had a migraine. "Ah~! My head hurts so badly! Just what the hell did I do?!" Stella complained clutching her head and Laxus snickered, commenting that she was finally sober after a couple days of being drunk off her ass. "Agh! Shut the hell up! I'm leaving now!" Stella yelled angrily and got up, grabbing her clothes, and slammed the bathroom door shut, she changed quickly and came out, Laxus smirking and following her, Hibiki then told her that it wasn't working for them, that Laxus was much better for her. "So that's what I am? Just a replacement for Karen? I've always known you never loved me, fine have it your way, bye Hibiki, hope we never meet again." Stella growled angrily and stalked out, tears springing to her eyes, Laxus was following her, she growled at him and asked why he was following her, he just replied saying he liked her spunk, she tched and then a few days later they came to a village, everyone immediately had recognizing her, they greeted her and she smiled warmly as small children came running up to her, bombarding her with hugs. "Oh hey little ones! Been such a long time! How've you been?!" Stella asked cheerily, completely forgetting her anger, Laxus then whispered to her, she blushed and they walked off together after detaching the children from her. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked curiously then she felt his lips smash into hers, she closed her eyes and they parted, he chuckled and told her that he loved her; she smiled and kissed him, saying she felt the same way, in just a short time she had managed to fall so hard for him, they then walked off and onto the next town.


End file.
